life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Life is Strange (Franchise)
|director = Michel Koch, Raoul Barbet (Life is Strange) Chris Floyd, Webb Pickersgill (Before the Storm) |writer = Jean-Luc Cano, Michel Koch, Raoul Barbet, Christian Divine (Life is Strange) Zak Garriss, Ashly Burch (Before the Storm) |artist = Edouard Caplain (Life is Strange) |composer = Jonathan Morali (Life is Strange) Daughter (Before the Storm) |platform = Mainly: Windows, PlayStation, Xbox |released = 30 Jan, 2015 to 20 Oct, 2015 (Life is Strange) Aug 31, 2017 to Mar 5, 2018 (Before the Storm) June 25, 2018 (Captain Spirit) September 27, 2018 (Life is Strange 2, Episode 1) |genre = Interactive Storytelling, Adventure, Drama, High School, Mystery |languages = Original script and audio: English |ratings = Unrated and ratings ages 12 to 18 up }} The Life is Strange franchise is set out to revolutionize story-based choice and consequences games. Core elements of the franchise are the presentation of authentic and relatable characters and relationships as well as tackling real world issues and complicated subjects (such as loss, grief, depression, bullying and suicide) and raising awareness for these. (TBC) In the "The Road to Life is Strange 2" developer diary video, it was said that the "Life is Strange series is about everyday relatable characters facing universal issues with a twist of the strange".Official tweet In an interview with Before the Storm Lead Writer Zak Garriss, he explained that, "it's the prerogative now of the franchise to tackle social issues, to talk about issues that are difficult to talk about, and to take a game and utilize what games have that other media don’t have to explore and open a dialogue around things like bullying or depression or domestic assault or sexual assault: what it’s like to be a teenager."Life is Strange: Before the Storm Interview — Making a Real Story About Teenage Life (October 4, 2017) (TBC) Development The original game, Life is Strange, was developed by the French studio Dontnod Entertainment and published by Square Enix, released in 2015. The first episode, "Chrysalis", was released on January 29, 2015. The final episode, "Polarized", was released on October 20, 2015. The game's protagonist is Maxine Caulfield, better known as Max, a shy 18-year-old photography senior who discovers she can rewind time to change the course of events. Back in her hometown Arcadia Bay, a picturesque seaside town in Oregon, Max is reunited with her old friend, Chloe Price, and they start to uncover the truth behind fellow student Rachel Amber's mysterious disappearance, and soon they find themselves exposed to the darker side of Arcadia Bay. Life is Strange: Before the Storm, the prequel to the events of Season 1, was developed by the Denver-based studio Deck Nine Games in collaboration with Square Enix, released in 2017. The first episode, "Awake" was released on August 31, 2017. The prequel introduces Chloe as the playable protagonist and tells the story of Chloe and Rachel's friendship three years prior to the original game's events. Life is Strange 2 is in development with a new story and new characters by the same team from Dontnod Entertainment that already worked on the first game. It was announced on May 18, 2017, then primarily referred to as a "new Life is Strange game". A set-up game that functions as a prequel to the events of Life is Strange 2, called The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, was announced on June 10, 2018 and released on June 26, 2018. The announcement blog postAnnouncing the Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit for Captain Spirit showed Square Enix and Dontnod Entertainment's interest in expanding the Life is Strange universe: Story Life is Strange The first installment of the series, Life is Strange tells the story of Max, an 18-year-old girl who returns to her hometown, Arcadia Bay, to study photography at the prestigious Blackwell Academy. Max discovers she can rewind time after having a vision of an apocalyptic tornado and witnessing a gruesome accident, and reconnects with her old childhood friend, Chloe. Together they start to investigate the mysterious disappearance of Rachel Amber, Chloe's closest friend next to Max. Before the Storm The second game of the series and a prequel to Life is Strange, set three years prior to the main game's events. It tells the story of 16-year-old Chloe Price and her unlikely friendship with Blackwell's star Rachel Amber, and how both try to overcome their personal problems with the help of each other. Captain Spirit The third game of the series and a prologue for Life is Strange 2. The Awesome Adventures Of Captain Spirit tells the story of Chris Eriksen, a 9-year-old kid with a very active imagination, which he uses as a form of escapism from his dysfunctional home life. Life is Strange 2 Life is Strange 2 is in development with a new story and new characters by the same team from Dontnod Entertainment that already worked on the first game. System Requirements Life is Strange Before the Storm Note: 32-bit operating systems will not be supported. Captain Spirit Note: 32-bit operating systems will not be supported. Life is Strange 2 N/A Reception TBA Awards and Nominations TBA External Links * Twitter * Facebook * VK * Instagram * YouTube * Tumblr References pt-br:Life is Strange (Franquia) ru:Life is Strange (франшиза) Category:Life is Strange